


Routine

by SaphsCorner



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: #BdocRevolution, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Early season 7, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, bdubs keeps him in check, but intended romantic, could be interpreted platonic, doc has an obsession with the Button, please let's get this ship a filter already-, see it however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphsCorner/pseuds/SaphsCorner
Summary: Doc's dedicated nearly all his free time to the Button. Camping it day in and day out, a typical day for him is nothing but waiting and watching. But getting to see Bdubs every day as the two develop an unspoken routine makes it all worthwhile.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Docm77/BdoubleO100
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Routine

Doc was on his feet in a matter of seconds. Week three of his little routine with Bdubs and he knew the drill by then. He’d get the message on his communicator, Bdubs would show up, and side by side they’d walk back to the mansion nether portal together. 

His communicator had just buzzed so he knew what the next twenty minutes had in store for him. 

As he waited for Bdubs to arrive, he glanced back at the Button. That was how their routine had arisen. 

Doc would spend hour after hour waiting in his throne to camp the button. Bdubs would run errands between his base and the shopping district, inevitably passing through the nether. Naturally their paths would cross by the area around the Button. 

So on a mere whim one afternoon, Doc had offered to walk Bdubs back to the mansion base portal. He’d said it would be nice to just get his blood moving and take a bit of a break. Bdubs had of course agreed so they’d just walked back together. 

Doc hadn’t even bothered to use the portal. He instead just watched Bdubs go, and instead returned back to the Button. When he’d gotten back, the unattended machine had been sniped. But still, with the chatter with Bdubs fresh in his mind, he’d had no trouble letting go of a potential new belt. 

And so that’s how it went each day. 

Doc would camp the button and they’d walk back together. Sometimes he’d follow Bdubs through the portal to get a break from the stifling heat of the nether, but other times he’d return right back to the button and it wasn’t until their next walk that Doc would go back to the overworld. 

Sometimes he felt like those walks were what kept him from going completely insane waiting by the Button day in and day out. 

Just then, he heard the sound of firework rockets above him. He looked up in time to see Bdubs land rather ungracefully around the other side of the throne. Doc headed around to see him and grinned immediately. 

“Hey, Bdubs!” 

Bdubs had been brushing himself off from the landing, and looked up at the sound of Doc’s voice. His expression immediately matched Doc’s at the sight of him. 

“Hey, Doc! Ready to go?” Bdubs put his rockets away and beamed eagerly. 

Doc nodded. “You know it.” He took up a spot by Bdubs’ side and the two of them set off to the mansion portal. 

Almost instantly, they were lost in idle chatter. Bdubs was telling him about a recent job with the Boomers, and Doc would occasionally interject with a comment about the redstone Impulse and Tango were using for the TNT cannons when Bdubs would have a little trouble explaining. 

The conversation itself was nothing special, and was routine if anything, but there was still something comforting about it. 

Before long, the two of them were already back at the mansion portal. They’d gotten so lost in their simple conversations that the time had flown by as usual. 

“Are you coming back today?” Bdubs asked, hesitating by the swirling purple of the portal. 

Doc shrugged. “I was hoping for some more time here today,” he admitted. 

“Aw come on,” Bdubs argued. “You didn’t come back with me yesterday.” He poked him lightly. “You need the rest, Doc.” 

“Ngh… I’ll be fine.” Doc tried to resist a smile at the playful touch, but definitely failed. 

Bdubs folded his arms over his chest. “Doc…” 

Doc looked at him, then down at his feet, then back up at him. Bdubs had a way of persuading him into things, and he seemed to mostly use it to ensure Doc was taking good care of himself. 

He finally sighed. “ _ Fine _ \- I’ll come back for a little while-” 

Bdubs grinned. “Thank you, Doc. The button will still be there tomorrow,” he reassured. 

Doc sighed again and nodded. Bdubs was right. Even if he had to wait weeks to get his red belt, he had the time. 

So with that, Bdubs took his hand and pulled him into the portal with him. 

And as the portal swirled around them, Doc couldn’t help but smile for what felt like the dozenth time that day. With his hand in Bdubs’, and a sort of unexplainable warmth between them, Doc felt something he hadn’t in a long time.

So if sacrificing some time watching and waiting from a cold stone throne was the only price he had to pay for some time with Bdubs, then that was a price he would’ve paid a million times over for more days just like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find the original fic on my wattpad @Vestigially :)


End file.
